


Reaping Justice, Sowing Death

by Staronet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Victor Nikiforov, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder Husbands, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killer Victor Nikiforov, Vigilante Justice, Vigilantism, Violence, be careful, better safe than sorry, explicit for the violence, listen this is dark, serial killer Yuuri Katsuki, yes fluff in this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: “My dear Victor,” He whispered into the older man's ear, “I would like to kill him.”Victor gasped quietly beneath him.“And I would like you to help me.”Yuuri has had enough sitting in the background as he watches the Rich take from the poor, he'll become their Robin Hood.Only he'll have bloodstained hands.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RivDeV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivDeV/gifts), [EmmyLynna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyLynna/gifts).



Victor in Yuuri’s mind was disastrous, cunning. His smile sharp and calculated that flashed his white teeth, eyes blue and piercing. One look from him and Yuuri felt like he was staring into his very soul as if he was reading his life story. It would send chills up his spine.

Yuuri could see him across the lit room, champagne flute in hand and in a black suit that was tailored to show off every edge of him. The sight made Yuuri’s mouth go dry, he knew Victor was perfect. He was perfect in every way, including in his plan. He was the final piece in the puzzle that Yuuri had been constructing since he first learned of the horrors that really go on.

“Eyeing Nikiforov again I see.” Yuuko Nishigori nudged up to him, champagne glass of her own in hand.

“I think we should initiate it tonight.” He turned his head to her whose eyes studied his own before speaking.

“What happens when he won’t accept.”

“He will.” his gaze turned back to Victor who laughed at the joke the weasel of a man before him told.

Yuuko let out a breathy laugh showing off her wine stained teeth, “Wow, so sure of yourself Katsuki,” she paused to take a sip, “When shall we randevu?”

“Midnight, I’ll be there with Nikiforov.”

“Until then.”

✝ 

Yuuri finally saw his move to strike, he swallowed the rising anxiety. He slandered over to Victor, a brief slide of his fingers across his left shoulder as he turned to face the man.

“Victor Nikiforov,” He struck, “I believe it’s time we’ve finally talked.” 

“Yuuri Katsuki, I was wondering when you were going to stop staring and finally come over here.” 

There his eyes go, piercing his soul.

He took a sip of his champagne seductive and slow, “I couldn’t help it.”

Victors mouth curled into a small smile, “I could saw the same about you Yuuri.” he’d taken a step closer to Yuuri, he whispered Yuuri’s name in husky whisper. Yuuri could feel the chills run down his spine, he let out a gasp letting Victor know just how much power he had over him.

“Let's take this to another room,” Yuuri turned to whisper in his ear, “I have a proposal that I think you’ll like.” 

It was Victor’s turn to shiver, “Lead the way.”

✝ 

Yuuri leaned against the door closing it shut behind his back, the room was dark with only the moon to light it. He’s never seen Victor in the moon light and he’s going to take it in, his blue eyes are intense as he stares back at Yuuri.

“I’d love to hear this proposal of yours.” Victor turned is back instead of coming to Yuuri, he sat himself on the love seat instead. On leg crossed over the other and his hand coming up to rest his head, Yuuri's blood seemed to ignite inside of him. He looked like his vision, the one Yuuri dreams about at night when he becomes restless and only the thought of Victor can give him a release from that restlessness.

Yuuri clasped his hands behind his back, “You know of Montana Pabst I assume,” he looked to Victor who nodded, “Then you must know of his business?” Yuuri walked towards him now, he held himself high.

“Yes he’s the owner of the ‘Museum of Legacies’ the famous art gallery in Canada.” Victor’s eyes never left Yuuri's.

He slowly started to circle Victor, “Good good,” he practically purred in Victors ear, “Then you must know of the artwork in it.” he resumed his circle.

“Where is this going Yuuri?” Victor tilted his head towards him, “While it’s fascinating to talk about Pabst, I was hoping this would go another way.” Victor licked his lips.

He chuckled before leaning down, “Patience there will be a time for that later,” he circled the rest of the way around the love seat before he placed himself above Victor. He half straddle the man as he caged him in his arms, his heart fluttered slightly as he heard Victor’s gasp, “Sadly the time for business is now.”

“Then go on.”

Yuuri smirked, “Pabst collects artwork by Natives and displays them to keep their legacy alive, he gives the money to Natives in need and only keeps a bit to up keep the gallery. He’s a great man to many.”

Victor cocked his eyebrow, “I’m sensing that there is a ‘but’ here.” Victor’s hand made its way into Yuuri’s opened suit jacket.

He hummed as he felt Victor’s fingertips brush against his side leaving trails of fire in their wake, “I knew you were smart, he may be a good man to many but in reality he is nothing but so,” His control on his voice started to waver, the anger pulsed from inside of him, “In reality he is a monster. He takes from the Natives either by stealing or harassing them till they give him the items, he’s taken priceless items of great importance from them. Some of which have been passed down from generations.”

The hand on his side got bolder, Victors touch more prominent on his side as the man listened to him with a blank face.

“The big show, all the big fancy checks, are a scam. Ask any Native about the money from Pabst and they won’t be able to tell you about it because its not real,” He regained his control as he went on, the hand running up and down his side grounded him, “He scams them and the worst of all, he built his museum on their grounds. The final blow to an already wounded people.”

“And what would you like to do about it?” Victor’s eyes burned into his soul.

His arms moved in to cage Victor further as he pulled them chest to chest, no space in between them. Victor grabbed his waist a pulled them close it enough Yuuri felt like he was becoming one with the man under him.

“My dear Victor,” He whispered into the older man’s ear, “I would like to kill him.”

Victor gasped quietly beneath him.

“And I would like you to help me.”


	2. We need to talk

I am so sorry to make a new chapter, but I need to talk to you guys about some stuff. First, don't worry I will not be abandoning this what so ever! I love this idea and was/am excited to write this. The reason why I am taking a bit to update is because someone close to me found out about this a made fun of it, as well as me. They told others that I wrote this and would be the one to murder them and just all around embarrassed me in front of my roommates and their friends, so trying to write this brings those memories back. 

I'm kinda at rough point again so its a bit hard right now, I promise this is not being abandoned and never will be! I love this idea too much for it to be. For now, I will at least plan out where this will go and work on getting back to writing it. I am so sorry that I had to get you guys excited for another chapter only to put this in, I hate doing it but I had to. I hope you understand and I completely get it if you don't follow this anymore, I wouldn't blame you. As for now I'll still be working on my other fics and I bet within a month or so I'll be able to pick this up again. Again I am so sorry to have done this to you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> MY HANDS SLIPPED I SWEAR! So... I haven't updated anything in like months, at least my two most popular works I have not. I swear they're coming... just.... slowly....
> 
> So yes, this is a serial killer au. I don't know how it got to this all I know is it has to do with the fact that car washes can be used to murder someone remotely. I did write the first half and have it up on my old blog but it only got one person interested (I screamed I love their fics) and then I just never picked it back up. So here it is. This fic will get violent! Guys I cannot stress it enough this is not a fic for those who are sensitive to death, its okay if you are! I have some fics that aren't violent and I have a half constructed page on my tumblr for fluffy fics! Please if you can't handle deaths that well please don't read, I don't want you to get hurt.
> 
> My tumblr is [Staronet](http://staronet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
